Konaha's New Seals Mistress
by Fire Shadow Dragon
Summary: Naruto is born a girl and the Hiruzen send word to Tsunade that Jiraiya will raise the little girl if she does not come back to the village to adopt her. this is my first fanfic so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"It is blackmail Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said.

"Yes it is, but that does not stop it from being effective" Tsunade grumbled. She then chuckled "That old monkey finally found something that would insure my return to the village"

Her laughter died as the remains of the village gate came into view. Shizune gasped seeing the gates blown off their hinges and huge claw marks in the walls to either side.

"How did the Yondaime stop this?" Shizune asked.

"The only way he could. He made the ultimate sacrifice." Tsunade said.

"But how could anyone withstand this much destruction." Shizune asked

"Minato was always very talented even as a child." Tsunade replied.

As they slowly approached the now useless gates two chunin moved to stop them. "Stop none but Konaha Shinobi may enter." One of the Chunin commanded.

"Like two wet behind the ear chunin like you can could stop one of the sanin." Tsunade responded.

The chunin paled visibly then said "Tsunade-hime we did not realize you would be arriving today."

"Well we are here now. Don't just stand there let us in" Tsunade demanded.

"I am sorry Tsunade-hime you will have to wait until an escort arrives to take you directly to the hokage." He replied.

"Fine hurry it up I have important things to do." Tsunade said. At this Shizune snickered. "Fine I just don't want to be here longer than necessary!" Tsunade huffed.

A Figure soon a appeared in swish of leaves. It was a teenager with white spiky hair. He is wearing a white mask depicting a dog. He bowed then said in a lifeless monotone "come with me Tsunade-sama".

He then turned around and headed toward the Hokage's office at incredible speed, jumping from roof to roof. Tsunade turned to Shizune and shruged then the two hurried after the teen matching his speed across the roof tops.

When they arrived at the hokage tower they were immediately shown to the Hokage's office. As the door opened Tsunade saw a sight she had never thought to see. Jiraiya weeping into into his hands inconsolably as a stony faced Hiruzen looked on with disgust in his face. Tsunade gasped involuntarily at the expression on her old sensei's face.

Hiruzen quickly schooled his face into an emotionless mask as he stood to greet her. "Tsunade-hime it is good that you came. Konaha needs you now more than ever."

"How has this happened?" she gestured to Jiraiya to make sure Hiruzen answered what she most wanted to know.

"You know of the prophecy that he received from the toads, yes?" Tsunade nodded curtly. "He believes that Minato was the one that it referred to and he can not see past his grief at the death of his prized pupil and his dream of seeing the prophecy fulfilled." Hiruzen answered.

" If he is this distraught I doubt he has any wish to fulfill his duties as godfather to the child." Tsunade remarked.

"That is true, you don't have to worry that he will raise her to be just as perverted as he is." Hiruzen said trying to lighten the mood in the room a little.

"Then there is no reason for me to be here!" Tsunade shouted angry at both her old teammate and sensei.

"While it is true Jiraiya has no desire to raise her Danzō does and the best I have been able to do for her is get her into one of the orphanages under an assumed name." Said Hiruzen.

"What name did you use?" asked Tsunade.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hiruzen answered.

"Humph that wont fool anyone in this village." Tsunade retorted.

"It gets worse." Hiruzen added.

"Worse how exactly?" Tsunade asked.

"Minato was forced to seal the Kyubii into a new born…" Hiruzen began.

"Let me guess Naruto was that child." Tsunade interrupted.

"You are correct Naruto is now the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox." Hiruzen continued.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Tsunade asked.

"As Naruto's only living clansman you have final say in what is done with her." Hiruzen answered.

"How do you figure that?" Tsunade asked.

"Since Kushina and Mito were both of Uzumaki clan and because Kushina was the head of the clan in Konoha Naruto is the heir to the clan and she will need a regeant until she comes of age and assume the clan leadership." Hiruzen answered.

At these words Tsunade hung her head in defeat. Whether she liked it or not she was now responsible for the young girls fate. "Why sensi? Why go to this much trouble?" She asked.

"Simple really she has the potential to tip the balance of power in the village. If Danzō gets her he will turn her into a weapon. I don't know what would be worse, if he could control her or if he was unable to and she ran loose. After everything he would do to her she could be worse than the Kyubii running through our streets." Hiruzen said.

Tsunade began to look very troubled as Hiruzen continued "Next the Uchiha have asked to take her in and while if it was only Mikoto I would be inclined to let her take the girl. But Fugaku is restless and thinks that the Uchiha deserve a more prominent place in the village. If she went there other clans would be in an uproar especially the Hyūga clan. So she cannot go to the Uchiha or the Hyūga because they would gain to much of an edge and she cannot go to a smaller clans because they do not have the clout to keep Danzō, the Uchiha and the Hyūga at bay."

Tsunade frowned and then asked "What about an anonymous adoption?"

"Danzō has out maneuvered me there he has spread the word that she holds the Kyubii before I could enact a law that forbids anyone from divulging that fact. So now no one will adopt her. She will most likely remain at the orphanage until she can live on her own." Hiruzen answered.

Tsunade's frown deepened she then says "So that leaves a powerful Shinobi who can keep all the vultures at bay." Tsunade said.

"Exactly and that means me, you, and him." Hiruzen said pointing at Jiraiya.

"Surely there has to be some one else?" Tsunade asked.

Hiruzen sighed wearily before he said "If the White Fang was still alive he might have enough clout to keep the rest at bay. Sadly though his son shows great promise he is not there yet."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya "He is in no state to care for a child and even if he was I shudder to think what that little girl would turn out like. Sensei I can not raise a child alone if D-dan was still here then maybe I could do it." Tsunade said stuttering over the name of her dead love.

"Well that leave only two options as that I can see." Hiruzen said.

"And what are they?" Tsunade asked.

"The first is for the three of us to but a henge so strong on the girl that she will appear to be a boy to everyone including herself" ,Hiruzen said with a raised eyebrow, "or you become Hokage and I raise the girl." Hiruzen answered.

"Me hokage after everything I have lost to that accursed title never!" Tsunade spat.

"So then we doom the poor girl to always feeling like she is in the wrong body never quite fitting in, because well she is indeed in the wrong body." Responded Hiruzen.

Tsunade hung her head admitting defeat. "Do you ever lose sensi?" Tsunade asked dejectedly.

"Not if I can help it." Hiruzen said taking a deep breath and looking more tired than Tsunade had ever seen him "So Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto becomes the ward of the Senju clan and will be know as Senju Uzumaki Naruto. The noble clans of the Uzumaki and Senju walk hand in hand once again." Hiruzen said.

Shizune who has been standing in silence until then shifted her weight from one foot to the other, that slight movement drew Hiruzen's gaze to the young girl. He smiled and said "If I might make a suggestion Tsunade-hime?"

Tsunade nodded curtly in response.

"Perhaps you should adopt your young companion into the clan as well so no one on the council gets any funny ideas about that silly clan restoration act." Hiruzen said.

"They would not dare do that to me." Tsunade said.

"Oh they might and the most likely candidate is sitting right there." Hiruzen said nodding toward the still weeping Toad Sage.

With that horrifying thought in her head she turned and left gathering up Shizune in her wake. Tsunade headed to the council building to put in two adoption requests.

'First I will adopt Shizune then Naruto.' she thought to herself when she stopped and looked at her young charge realizing that Shizune should have some say in all this. Tsunade knelt down putting her at eye level with the teen. "Do you wish to join my clan?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied meekly.

"Good then I will adopt you as daughter and name you my heir." Tsunade said.

This caused Shizune's jaw to drop. She stood there when Tsunade rose and continued toward the council chamber. Shizune closed her mouth and ran after her sensei and soon to be clan head and adoptive mother.

As Tsunade and Shizune entered the council chamber they saw that the full Shinobi and civilian council was in attendance.

Danzō was addressing the council. "We can not allow the nine-tails to leave the village. It represents the strength of Konaha, and as such must remain under our control."

Hearing this Tsunade cleared her throat instantly gaining everyones attention. "I can not agree more unfortunately this discussion must wait for the Hokage to be present to continue. Tsk tsk, Danzō you should know this. Unless you are trying to commit treason that is."Tsunade paused with a hopeful look on her face. "Now if you will excuse me I have urgent business with the Shinobi council." Tsunade said.

"And what exactly is your business with the council?" Danzō asked.

"The Shinobi council Danzō not the civilian one. Unless you have suddenly become the head of one of the clans you have no business here. Now get out before I throw you out." Tsunade said with a smile.

Danzō scowled with his one good eye but he turned and left just the same.

Once the civilians had filled out. When only the clan heads and their attendants were left Tsunade began. "As you are all aware I am the last of the Senju clan. As such I have no vote on this council. For a clan to be recognized it must have a minimum of two members. As much as it pains me to admit it I am getting old and it is unlikely that I will ever have children."

At this news there was some grumbling from some of the smaller clans. The Nara clan head could be clearly heard saying "Troublesome blondes."

Tsunade glared at the man before continuing "I do not wish for my clans secrets to be lost and thus weakening Konaha. So I Senju Tsunade here by adopt Kato Shizune as my daughter and heir."

Fugaku looked incredulous but he did not say anything. While Nara Shikaku had a small knowing smile on his face. There were nods of accent from the rest. Uchiha Fugaku announced "Shizune formerly Kato shall hence for be know as Senju Shizune heir to the Senju clan with all rights, privileges, and duties due her new station. Now was there something else you wished to ask us Tsunade-sama?"

"No but there is something that we the shinobi council need to discuss before the civilians return and that is the the Uzumaki girl." Tsunade said.

This time it was Hiashi Hyūga who spoke up. "Yes we must decide what to do before the civilians can interfere this is clan business and none of there concern."

"Yes this is clan business and we will decide what to do with her not the civilian council" Fugaku agreed.

"Yes it is a clan matter an Uzumaki clan matter." Tsunade said.

"What there is no Uzumaki clan there is only one Uzumaki" Fugaku snapped back.

"Yes that is true but as a foreign clan allied with Konaha they are not held to the two member rule since they can not vote in village matters only advise. So I say again that this is a Uzumaki clan matter and as the Senju and the Uzumaki are allies from before the founding of Konahagakure I will be the girls guardian until she becomes of age and can take up the mantel of clan head." Tsunade said.

Tsunade's statement was met with silence as everyone came to realizes what Nara Shikaku had the moment that Shizune became a member of the Senju clan. Tsunade had out maneuvered without them realizing what was happening.

"The girls legacy as both the Namikaze and Uzumaki heir must be protected. The Namikaze and Uzumaki estates will be kept for her until she reaches maturity." Fugaku said arrogantly.

"That decision is mine to make Fugaku or do you suggest that that council has the right to dictate what the clans are allowed to do with inheritance?" Tsunade replied coolly.

"Fine the girl and both estates are yours Tsunade." Fugaku snapped back at her.

" I will leave you as I must see to the restoration of my clan home and the care of my charge." With that Tsunade bowed and turned and left with Shizune following close behind her.

**AN: Thanks to ****senshiHg review I went back and edited this chapter a little hopefully it fixed the problem pointed out to me.**

4


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to ****senshiHg review I went back and edited this chapter a little hopefully it fixed the problem pointed out to me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2**

**A New Life**

As Tsunade and Shizune approached the hospital Tsunade noticed how hectic it was with the staff running around in a near panic. Giving an weary sign Tsunade straightened her spine threw back her shoulders and began barking orders.

In a very short time she had the emergency room running like clockwork.

An older doctor came up to Tsunade and said "Thank you Tsunade-sama we have not been at our best since the attack. We have been a bit frazzled to tell you the truth."

"That was nothing. Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Please forgive my rudeness I am Doctor Yakushi head of the Medical devision." The Doctor said.

" So you are the poor sap that they got to replace me. You may be a fine doctor but your administration skill leave much to be desired." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me but I have been running this hospital for five years and until now we have had no problems." The Doctor said.

"Ha, you mean you have been running this hospital since the previous Hokage managed to finally bring some peace to Konaha. Well I am sorry to tell you that time is over. Konaha has been dealt a serious blow and things will get worse before they get better." Tsunade replied.

"Even if that is true I am in charge of this hospital not you!" The Doctor said.

"True, true you are in charge. Now lets go see the person who will keep you in charge of this hospital." Tsunade said.

The Doctor looked confused before he slowly said "who is this person that will keep me in charge of this hospital?" The Doctor asked.

"Why my new daughter of course, who I suspect will keep me much to busy to run your hospital." Tsunade answered.

"And your new daughter would be who?" The Doctor asked.

"Why that would be Uzumaki Naruto of course." Tsunade replied.

This caused the doctor's face to drain of blood as he stammered "Y-you are a-adopting that thing?" The Doctor stammered.

Tsunade smiled with an evil glint in her eye as she said "Why yes it is the least I could do for my Bāchan's clans women. Take me to her NOW!" Tsunade answered.

"Yes Tsunde-sama." The doctor said.

Yakushi lead them to the maternity ward. When they arrived they saw one of the bassinets was pushed off into the corner and the little girl was crying her little lungs out but no one had come to see what was wrong with her.

Shizune ran over to check on Naruto, for it was Naruto that was crying out, when Shizune picked her up Naruto quit crying immediately and made little cooing noises content to just be held.

Tsunade turned on the doctor with hate in her eyes. "Why was she aloud to just cry? Why did no one come check on her? Did you know this was going on? Did you order this done?" Tsunade asked. With each question her voice became colder and colder.

Yakushi finally answered " The nurses are afraid of her only myself and a few of the other staff will go near her. The others just went home after thirty six hours I was suppose to be up here but one of the buildings damage in the attack collapsed while it was being repaired. That is why there was such commotion in the emergency room when you arrived."

Tsunade looked thoughtful for several moments while Shizune rocked Naruto to sleep.

"Well you are a good Doctor but you have had it easy to long. You need to be prepared for events like today. You stretched your staff to thin and something fell through the crack it just happened to be my daughter this time." Tsunade said.

Tsunade paused before she continued "If some of your staff have a problem with Naruto then you need to find out who they are if only to make sure that at least one member staff is available to treat her or at the very least assist me so that I can."

Tsunade went to Shizune and took Naruto from her and whispered "Go and collect the things we will need for Naruto the staff here can give them to us. It is the least they can do, and if any of them refuse to help remind them that Tsunade of the Sanin, granddaughter of the first Hokage does not suffer fools." Tsunade ordered Shizune.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune then left the room motioning for Yakushi to follow her out of the room.

Cradling Naruto in her arms Tsunade bent over her small figure and whispered "what a beautiful little girl you are and you have your fathers hair" as she rubbed her nose against the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.

Once Shizune had gathered everything that they needed to take Naruto home with them they left the hospital.

Shizune was struggling to keep up with Tsunade because of the bags she was caring. After a short time Shizune gasped "Tsunade-sama were are we going?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade paused then turning to look at the young girl "That is a good question I was going to go to the Senju mansion but no one has lived there for quite some time perhaps we should go see the Hokage maybe he will know were we can stay until we can fix up the Senju place?" Tsunade said.

Shizune look incredulous. Tsunade was running off with out a plan. Shizune decided right there that she would have to be the responsible one of their little family.

Shizune straightened her spine and started walking back towards the Hokage's office with new determination in her step.

When they arrived Shizune walked right into the office and demanded "Hokage-sama what is the current state of the Senju compound?" Shizune demanded.

"It is in need of some serious repairs. While it has been sealed so everything should still be there it is not livable at the moment." Hiruzen replied.

Shizune frowned then asked "What about the Uzumaki manor house is it livable at this moment?" Shizune asked.

Hiruzen look reluctant but he said "Yes it is but that is were Kushina and Minato were living I don't want anyone connecting Naruto with Minato just yet."

Tsunade scoffed "Unless you plan on putting a Genjutsu on the whole village there is no way they wont realize that she is his daughter. Look at her she is the spitting image him."

They all looked at the little girl sleeping soundly in Tsunade's arms. She did indeed look just like her father with the only real difference the three thin whisker marks on each cheek.

When Tsunade and Shizune looked up they saw that Hiruzen had shifty expression on his face.

Shizune gasped then accused "You do intend to but the village under a Genjutsu. But what about the Uchiha wont they realize what you have done?" Shizune accused.

"No they wont. That is the brilliance of it even if they realize that they have been deceived they still will not be able to look at and think it is more that a coincidence that Naruto looks like the Fourth. In fact they will think that the Genjutsu was meant to make them think that Naruto is the fourths daughter when she is not." Hiruzen answered.

Tsunade was speechless at the old man's audacity. It was Shizune who spoke up "All that will do is make the Uchiha hate her. They will think that she part of some plot to undermine their position in the village! From what you told us earlier the Uchiha are already discontent with the village this could very well push them over the edge into out right revolt."

Tsunade and Hiruzen both looked at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head, she had not been this out spoken to either one of them before this time.

Shizune threw up her hands in frustration. "You two can be so high handed I can see why you would not want the council to know but if you do this with out at least consulting representatives from the clans you could have a civil war with in a decade." She said.

To which Hiruzen replied "I had intended to consult with the Nara and Yamanaka clan heads."

Shizune scoffed "The Nara are to lazy to care that you tricked them when they found out and you know they would."

"True but"

"and the Yamanaka might get angry but the first people they would go to would either be the Nara or the Akimichi both of which would talk them out of any rash action and come to you for and explanation."

"Yes but"

"and the Hyūga are to arrogant to admit they were duped and claim they knew all along to save face."

"But"

"But the Uchiha they would never let on that they had found out no their pride would demand vengeance and they would bid their time until they were sure you had forgotten the slight you gave them then and only then would they strike." Shizune said.

Hiruzen who had been trying to get a word in edgewise gave a great weary sigh and asked "what would you do then can you tell me that?"

"If I was Hokage I would go to Fugaku and ask for his help saying that you where worried that the Senju clan could not protect Naruto by themselves if Iwa ever found out who her father was and further more you were worried what the civilian council was going to do especially your former team mates." Shizune answered.

"Why add them?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because that is the only way that they would take the threat seriously. They have a complete and utter disdain for non shinobi. With only a slightly better view of non clan shinobi." Shizune replied.

"Really I did not now that" Tsunade remarked.

"Neither did I" Hiruzen added.

"Neither of you would they are very good at hiding their emotions from those they think are important." Shizune said.

Both Hiruzen and Tsunade looked puzzled at her words.

"You both come from important clans they would do their utmost to make sure that all you ever saw was either a polite or emotionless facade." Shizune said.

Hiruzen looked thoughtful while Tsunade just looked pissed.

"They are not all like that." Hiruzen said thinking of Mikoto.

"No they are not but that is the predominate view of the clan." Shizune replied.

"You are forgetting about some of the other clan Shizune. What about the Inuzuka and Aburame?" Tsunade said.

"They are the two most loyal clans and would see why you might feel it necessary to hide the truth but both would be sorely hurt that you did not trust them." Shizune answered.

"Your reasoning is sound." Hiruzen said. "Jiraiya go collect the clan heads and make sure that Danzo and the rest of the council is completely unaware of this meeting. Dog get your squad and escort Shizune-san and Naruto-chan to the Uzumaki manor." Ordered Hiruzen.

At his word first Jiraiya and then the teen ANBU stepped in from the window where they had been hiding and listening to everything that had gone on in the room. They both bowed and said in unison "Hai Hokage-sama." Then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Tsunade-hime if you would follow me and allow Shizune to take Naruto to your new home." Hiruzen said as he rose and motioned for Tsunade to follow him.

"I think this will work better if you are there for the Uchiha to see while I tell them that you need their help to protect your daughter form the evil Iwa and the wicked villagers." Hiruzen told Tsunade.

He chuckled at the look of anger and disgust she wore. "Yes keep your face just like that the Uchiha will eat it right up." Hiruzen said.

And with that they left Naruto in Shizune's capable hands and went to face off with one if not the most powerful clans that Konaha could boast.

While holding Naruto Shizune bent down so that she was face to face with the baby girl and whispered "I will do everything I can to make sure you are safe and happy." She then rubbed her nose against Naruto's whisker marks. This made Naruto nestle closer to Shizune. Shizune smiled and said "you like that don't you sweetheart."

The white haired Anbu returned with his squad of four others. "When ever you are ready Senju-san" he said.

"I am ready now dog-san. Lead the way."

**AN: It has always bothered me that no one seemed to be able to see the resemblence between Naruto and Minato. The same with why the Uchiha turned against the village so I gave one I can only hope that it makes sence to others.**

5


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Tsunade walked beside Hiruzen as they entered the Uchiha compound just as the sun was setting. While no one stopped them as they head toward Fugaku's house they were watched the entire way. When they arrived and knocked on the door they were greeted by a young Itachi. "Come in Hokage-sama Tsunade-sama" he said as he bowed and motioned them in.

As Itachi lead them down the toward his fathers study a babies cry could be heard. Tsunade tensed for a second before she relaxed and asked "Who is that?" To which Itachi replied "That is Sasuke don't worry Kāsan will take care of him." They reached to door to the study and Itachi knocked. All three stood there for several minutes before they heard Fugaku say "Come in". Itachi opened the door and held it for the Hokage and Tsunade he then shut the door.

Tsunade paused as she heard small foot steps leading away from the door before she began. "Hokage-sama I still don't think this is necessary." "Yes it is Tsunade and you know it." Hiruzen replied to which Tsunade huffed muttering under her breath "We could just leave they would never catch us." Neither of the men in the room acknowledged her comment. Hiruzen cleared his throat then said "Uchiha Fugaku I am hear to ask for your aid in securing the safety of the Namikaze heir."

Fugaku just raised on eye brow before saying "I thought we agreed to call her Uzumaki?" "We did and we shall but you know as well as I do that if we do not take drastic steps it wont matter what we call her it will become apparent just who her parents were." "Why come to me you and Jiraiya have the power to ensure that none of the village would be able to make that connection?" "We may be able to fool some but I doubt that many if not all the Uchiha would see through any deception we might try." "So that is why you have brought the Senju back is it." Fugaku sneered toward the female sanin.

"No I came back to take care of that little girl she is not some thing for the civilian council to play their little games with." "No she is from a proud clan with an equally proud history." Hiruzen interjected trying to make Fugaku see the girl as similar to himself. "Bah the Namikaze were ever a minor house." Hiruzen stiffened at his words then in an icy voice "It was to her mothers clan I am referring. The clan that was so feared that it took two of the great nations to defeat them. And even in defeat they managed to weaken them to the point that where Konahagakure was able to defeat them." "Yes, yes I know all this but the girll can never be a true Uzumaki."

"Why do you say this Uchiha, is it because she does not have the crimson hair?" Tsunade asked. "NO. Because to be a true Uzumaki she must become a Master of Fūinjutsu and you Tsunade can not teach that." "You think I can not teach her Fūinjutsu. I know more than any one this village except for Jiraiya and the late Minato. And unless you have forgotten Jiraiya is her godfather." "That pervert, he was broken by his student's death he wont want anything to do with the girl."

Tsunade's face was going red showing that even if she did not have the Uzumaki hair she did have their temper. She then calmed down. The redness leaving her face and she smiled. The sight of that smile made Hiruzen shudder in remembered fear. Tsunade said in a very calm voice "Do you really think that I can not get Jiraiya to teach the girl. He has been chasing me since we were children. I can have him wrapped around my little finger before you know it. Naruto will be a seals Mistress mark my words."

Across town Jiraiya was trying to lift his spirits by peeping into the women's hot springs when an idea for a book series popped into his head. He pulled out a little note book and started taking notes well he sneezed alerting the women that some one was peeping on them. Unfortunately for him he did not realize he was caught until he felt waves of killer intent crashing over him. He slowly turned around to see an angry mob of Kunoichi.

Fugaku looked thoughtful before he turned to the Hokage and asked "What do you need from the Uchiha Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen looked at Tsunade before continuing "I have decided the best way to protect the girl from the threat Iwa poses to her is by placing a Genjutsu on the village so that when ever anyone sees her and notices any resemblance she bears to the Yondaime Hokage is just a coincidence. With the help of Jiraiya I will place a seal on the walls of the village so that anytime someone passes them it will reinforce it." Fugaku sat stunned at what he was hearing he had no idea that the Hokage or Jiraiya had that much power or where that cleaver. "What I need from the Uchiha, and to be more specific you, is advice on how exactly to set up the Genjutsu, seeing as how the Uchiha are the experts on altering the perception of reality."

Fugaku looked shocked. What Hiruzen just said confirmed what he had been fearing, that the Hokage if not all of the village elders had a deep understanding of exactly how the Sharingan worked. He had to rethink his plans on how to take over the village. He realized that he had no real choice he had to help Hiruzen with his plan or it would look suspicious. "I will help you Hokage-sama when will we begin." "Good we must go meet with the rest of the clan heads to inform them what we have decided." The Hokage said. Fugaku rose from behind his desk. "Were are we to meet them?" Fugaku asked. "We are to meet them at the Senju clan home. That way if any interfering civilians show up we can send them packing by claiming that it is clan business and so none of their affair." Hiruzen answered. "Let us be on our way." Tsunade said. The two clan head and the Hokage left in a swirl of leaves.

Hiruzen, Tsunade, and Fugaku appeared inside ballroom of the Senju manor. All the rest of the clan heads plus Jiraiya had already arrived.

"What was so urgent that you had Jiraiya drag us into the night?" Hyūga Hiashi asked. "I have asked you all here because I believe in order to protect Konaha from it's enemies it is necessary to hide the fact that the Yondaime had a child." Hiruzen said.

"Troublesome blondes" muttered Nara Shukaku.

"What do you have planned Hokage-sama?" asked Yamanaka Inochi. "With the help of Jiraiya and Fugaku I will place a Genjutsu over the village that will cause anyone who sees the child and notices the resemblance to the Yondaime will think it is meerly a coincidence."

Unexpectedly it was Nara Shukaku how spoke up. "Hokage-sama if I am not mistaken you new law also refers to the same child?" "Yes Nara-san it does." "Then won't this put the child in danger?" "How will it but the child in danger?" asked Tsunade. "The villagers will only see what the child contains not the child itself." Inochi stated. "Yes and with out the knowledge or even the suspicion that the Yondaime is her father their hate will only be mitigated by their fear of you Hokage-sama and you Tsunade-sama." Added Akimichi Chōza. "They are right Hokage-sama." Said Aburame Shibi.

'Damn I had not thought of that' thought Hiruzen. "What do you suggest then?" he said.

"Since Tsunade-sama is taking care of her and you are going to call her Uzumaki why make them an offical clan of Konahagakure?" Inuzuka Tsume asked. "The two member rule states that their has to be at least two living members of the clan for it to be recognized as a clan with full rights and privileges." Hiashi said. "Why not just adopt some one into the clan then?" asked Tsume. "That won't work only the head of the clan can adopt someone into the clan. A regent is not given that power." Said Fugaku. "The answers is clear then. An Uzumaki must be found and convinced to join Konaha." Shukaku said.

"Why not make her a Senju?" Asked Chōza. "Danzo will claim that since Tsunade has been absent from the village for so long that if given legal rights to the child she will simple take the girl and leave." Fugaku said. "I believe you are right Fugaku." Shukaku replied. He then looked at Tsunade who was squirming a little. 'Danzo is right she would be out of Konaha before the ink on the adoption papers was dry' the Nara thought to himself. 'Yes I agree with Danzo for once. Besides with Tsunade here Danzo will have to work around both of us to get what he wants.' Hiruzen thought.

"I believe that the clan heads should be exempt from the Genjutsu." Hiashi stated unequivocally. "I would add that the clan heir and the clan heads wife or husband also be left out." Added Tsume. Shikaku shivered imagining trying to keep this from his wife. "I agree. The heir and spouse of the clan head must be left unaffected so that any problem that arise can be taken care of quickly." "Ha ha you just don't want to try and keep this a secret from Yoshino." Chuckled Chōza. "I agree with Nara-san." Fugaku said before he muttered under his breath "besides if I tried to keep this from Mikoto she would roast me alive." Shikaku nodded to Fugaku having heard what he had said.

"The we will begin bring your heirs and spouses here the will need to add their blood to the seal so that they will be exempt from the effects of the Genjutsu." Jiraiya said. "Why do they need to add their blood can't we just bring a vial or something." Inochi asked. "Those that are exempt must sign much like a summons contract. For in essence that is what you are doing you are signing an agreement to keep this secret." Hiashi asked "my daughter is not yet born is it possible to add her later?" "Yes others can be added latter but I will be keeping the scroll so I will decide if any outside of the clan heads, their heirs, and spouses will be added." Jiraiya said with much of his old fire and resolve.

It seemed that with taking definite action to protect his god daughter the Shinobi who become one of the Sanin was slowly returning to his old self. The clan heads disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and Jiraiya began his preparation for the Genjutsu seal.

_~a little while earlier~_

Shizune and the ANBU squad arrived at the Uzumaki clan Compound. It was surrounded by a ten foot tall wall with a gate in the shape of a familiar spiral. Trees could be seen over the wall. Shizune went to open the gate but there was no latch. "How do we open the gate?" She asked to no one in particular. It was the young white haired ANBU who answered her question. "You must be on the list of approved visitors or a blood relative of the clan head." "How do you know this ANBU-san?" "I was put on the approved list before Kushina-sama's death." "So you can open it then?" "No. Only the heir can now that the clan head is dead. The heir must enter first. When she does she will become the new clan head. Then the rest of us may enter." "But she is only a baby." "Hold her hand to the door if she is truely the Heir to the Uzumaki then the door will open."

This was the first time she had heard any emotion in the ANBU's voice. He seemed conflicted about what he wanted to happen. As if he wanted the door to not open proving that Naruto was not Kushina's daughter and wishing that it would open proving that she was in fact Kushina's child.

Shizune took the little girls hand and pressed it to the gate. As soon as Naruto's hand was flat against it the gate glowed a soft blue before it swung silently open. Shizune gave the boy a defiant look and she walked into the grounds of the compound and saw her new home for the first time.

**AN: I have been trying to make each chapter around 2000 words. As a result each chapter contains several scenes. I have put a poll up on profile asking if I should continue waiting till I reach my goal or if I should post each new scene as I finish them. Please go vote if you care either way.**


	4. Chapter 4: Proffesors Gamble

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto

Chapter 4

Professor's Gamble

* * *

_~ At the Uzumaki compound~_

Shizune stood speechless as the ANBU entered behind her and began to spread out ensuring that the would not be attacked. Before he stretched a massive wooded area easily as large as training area 44. A stone path that lead into the wood the begining bracketed by Torii. "It is bigger on the inside." Shizune said as she took a step back looking at the wall as it curved to surround the compound. From the outside the it looked like the compound was a circle of about three acres. "H-h-how is this possible?" Shizune stuttered.

"There is a reason the Uzumaki where so feared." The White haired ANBU said. All life that had been in his voice was gone once again. "Come the house is this way." He led Shizune down the path. After a short while they came to a small house that had it lights shining through the windows. "I thought you said no one could get in here." Shizune accused. "No one can those lights must have been left on before…" the ANBU stopped he could finish it hurt too much. "Oh, I sorry you knew them this must be hard for you." The young ANBU grew stiff upset that he had let his emotions get the better of him. "Come the Mansion is farther along." "Okay ANBU-san." As the left the little house behind Shizune could not help but look over her shoulder. 'I wonder what will happen to it?' she thought.

When they arrived at the mansion it was a large one story building. While it looked in good repair it did not look like any lived there. "Come I will take you to a room where you can but the baby down." He led Shizune through the mansion until they came to a door that he opened and motioned her in. The room was setup as a nursery, but every thing looked old. Shizune went and but Naruto into the bassinet making sure that she would be comfortable. The baby girl started to fuss as soon as she was but down. Shizune frowned then picked her back up. As soon as she did so Naruto quited down immediately. "I don't think that they held her at all." Shizune said horrified at the neglect that had been done to the sweet baby girl she held in her arms. Shizune went and sat down in a rocking chair in the corner. She began to hum softly as she rocked Naruto back to sleep. It was not long until both Shizune and Naruto were asleep.

Hatake Kakashi stared at the baby in the young girls arms. He could not look at her without feeling the pain of loosing Minato-sensei who had been like a father to him since his own had died. 'I swear I will look after you even if it is from the shadows. It is just to painful now.' He thought.

Not long after that Tsunade arrived. "Good you made it here with no trouble. We must go Shizune the clans are meeting to insure Naruto's safety." Shizune rose looking around until her gaze fell on the ANBU. "Here hold her. She won't sleep unless someone is holding her." The ANBU looked shocked for a second before he said "Hai Senju-sama." Shizune frowned as she handed over Naruto. "It is so weird being called that" she whispered. Hearing her Tsunade gave a soft chuckle "you'll get used to it."

Shizune and Tsunade left leaving Naruto in Kakashi's arms. The baby girl woke and looked up at him with eyes the exact shade as her fathers. Inside his heart he felt a warm glow. 'Maybe I can look after you without the pain being too much to bare.' He thought to himself as he rubbed Naruto's whisker marked cheeks.

_~Somewhere under Konaha~_

Shimura Danzō stood behind a desk reading a report on the aftermath of the Kyubii attack when a figure appeared in a swirl of leaves. He was dressed as an ANBU with a mask that only had the kanji Ne on it instead of the normal animal mask. "Danzō-sama the clan heads have gathered in the Senju Manor." Danzō looked up from his reading and said "where you able to find out what they doing?" "No Danzō-sama we were unable to enter the building. There was a barrier at all the entrances." Danzō slammed his fist down on the desk. "Damn that Jiraiya he must have sealed it at soon as they arrived." "There is more Danzō-sama. Not long after all the clan heads left returning to their homes. They are as we speak gathering their heirs and spouses. We believe that they will soon return to the Senju manor." Danzō looked thoughtful before he said "I will have to time this right I must arrive just as Hiruzen does." Danzō grabbed his cane before heading out to greet his old teammate.

_~Outside the Senju Manor~_

Hiruzen was the first to arrive back he only had to collect his son Asuma now that his wife was gone. Asuma looked horrible he had not been sleeping well since the Kyubii attack. Hiruzen saw the Root member keep watch on the Senju manor. 'Damn that slipper Danzō he is going to try to force his way into this' thought Hiruzen. "Tōsan what are we doing here?" Asuma asked. "We are meeting Jiraiya here to help him with something. Go on ahead I will be in soon." Asuma went to jump down from were they perching when Hiruzen added "Asuma listen to Jiraiya until I arrive." "Yes Tōsan." Asuma Answered. Asuma jumped down and ran toward the Senju manor. Hiruzen tensed ready to defend his son even if it cost him his life. The Root ninja prepared to attack the Hokage to give Danzō a chance to arrive but when he was not at his son's side they relaxed. Hiruzen frowned Asuma apparently was not their target though he was pretty sure that if he had went with his son they would have been attacked. Hiruzen hide were he would be able to help any of the clan heads when they arrived with their families.

The next to arrive was Inuzaka Tsume with her husband, young daughter Hana and their two ninken. Hiruzen created a Kage Bushin and sent it to warn them about the Root ninja. The kage bushin appeared infront of Tsume and said "Danzō has sent his goons. I think they are waiting for me. It should be safe for you to enter. If they make a move against you I will buy you enough time to escape." Tsume was pissed that Danzō would dare put his Root agents into a position where they might harm her daughter or any of the children that would soon becoming here. "When this is done we will take care of that snake Danzō once and for all." Tsume spat. The Inuzka them rushed into the Senju manor but where allowed to enter unmolested.

This scene repeated itself again and again as the clan heads arrived one by one. None was more angry than Hiashi when he arrived with his pregnant wife and brother. "This will not stand. If the council does not do something about him I will." He said. "After tonight Danzō will be lucky if escapes insult alive." The Hyūga family then walked with their heads held high into the manor. Both Hiashi and Hizashi had their Byakugan active ready to defend them selves.

Shikaku Nara stepped out of the shadows followed by his wife Yoshino who was caring little Shikamaru. "If I did not know you better Hokage-sama I would think you planned this just so you could rid yourself once and for all of Danzō." "The arrival of Tsunade and her taking care of Naruto must have shaken him more than I thought." Hiruzen said. This caused Yoshino to snort and say "More like the thought of an Uzumaki with all that power and no chance of him having any way to influence her." "You are probably right Yoshino-san. Go on ahead I must wait for Tsunade she is the last to arrive." The Nara stepped back into the shadows and were gone.

Tsunade and Shizune arrived not long after the Nara's departure. "Sensei what are you still doing out here? I was sure you would be the first to arrive back here." Tsunade said then she noticed that Asuma was not with him. "Where is Asuma?" she said. "He is inside. We were indeed here first but it seems Danzō wanted to make sure he had his say in what we do tonight." Hiruzen replied. "Of all the arrogant" she began but he interrupted her "do not worry I have a plan. Come hime let us go into your old home."

The three made their way toward the doors when Danzō stepped out to intercept them. "Hokage-sama I am glad I found you. I have some very urgent business that must be seen to tonight." Hiruzen raised his eyebrow and said "it is fortunate then. Will you enter with us?" Danzō stepped forward to enter with them. One of his root moved to follow when Hiruzen said "I am sorry Ne-san but it is clan heads, spouses and heirs only tonight." This caused Danzō to pause he had been informed that the ninken of the Inuzuka and Hizashi had entered as well but he could not admit that he had his Root watching the clan heads. Reluctantly Danzō left his Root agents outside.

As soon as they crossed the threshold he noticed a blue glow flash across the door. He was stuck he could not leave until Jiraiya let him leave.

They entered the ballroom and saw that Jiraiya had finished the seal for the Genjutsu. Danzō saw the scroll and mistook it for a summons contract. "Good you made it now we can get the last four signatures and this will be done." Jiraiya said jovially. Both Tsunade and Hiruzen knew Jiraiya well enough to know that he had something thing up his sleave. Danzō even though he was suspicious did not know the Toad sage that well and he missed the wicked glint in his eye.

Tsunade but her hand on Shizune's shoulder to reassure her, and said "why don't I go first." Tsunade the turned bit her thumb to get the blood required to sign the scroll. Keeping her eyes closed so she would not see the blood she missed several very important things that the seal would do. When she was done she turned and smiled at Shizune "see just like signing the slug scroll." Shizune returned the smile with a weak one of her own. She then signed her own name.

Hiruzen turned to Danzō "would you like to go next Danzō-san?" "What exactly are we signing?" Danzō asked. Hiruzen looked shocked then said "why it is a contract with the Jinchūriki of the Kyubii. I thought that was why you had come? To make sure that you were allowed to sign with the rest of us."

Danzō nodded his head slowly he new something was off with this scenario but he could not pass up a chance to gain a control over the Kyubii.

He walked up to the scroll and saw that there was only two more spaces left to sign on the scroll. The first signature was Tsunade's then Jiraiya's followed by Shizune's. The came the signatures of the Hyūga clan, the Aburame clan, the Uchiha clan and then the rest of the clans. The only pattern he could see was that each clan head signed followed by two others of their choosing. Most of the clan heads seemed to have chosen either their wives, heirs or both to sign. He would be signing his name be signing as one of the Sarutobi clans choosing. His name would come before even Asuma's name. He grinned finally that old goat gave him what he wanted. He signed then stepped aside for Hiruzen.


	5. Chapter 5 Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 5**

**Decisions**

Hiruzen signed the scroll trusting Jiraiya to have done a good job. Hiruzen began studying the scroll more carefully try to see if he could find the trap Jiraiya had but into it.

What he found made him smile. It seemed the his old student had taken a leaf out of Danzō's book. While those that signed would be exempt from the Genjutsu they would be unable to talk about it to anyone who had not also signed the scroll.

What saw next made him have to stifle a laugh. He looked up at Jiraiya grinned. According to this scroll Jiraiya was married to Tsunade and Shizune was their daughter. It could be argued that since Tsunade had signed in blood that she was indeed married to the Toad Sanin.

It was then that it truelly realized what that little frog had done. Not only was Tsunade technically married so was he. To Danzō of all people. He paled a little at this. "Asuma's idea. "I think he is rather mad at you." Jiraiya said.

He then saw that Hizashi had signed as the Hyūga heir. He then went as white as a sheet. "Did you tell Hiashi before he signed?" Jiraiya nodded "He insited. Hiashi said that he talked with his clan elder and they were quite adamant that he sign. I asked him why and he told me that they made it clear that they must be seen as having whole heartily agreed to this plan form the beginning. In case it every got out." Jiraiya said. "They would rather look guilty than that they where fooled. I think he just used us to pull a fast one on hid clan elders." Hiruzen replied.

Danzō heard all of this and demanded "If what got out."

"Why that the clans decided to cast a Genjutsu on the whole village to protect the true identity of Naruto." Hiruzen smirked.

Danzō smiled "You have done it now Hiruzen. I will take you down with this."

"No you wont. You cant." Hiruzen replied.

"And why is that. Because you are the Hokage?" Danzō sneered.

"Two reasons mostly. First you signed of on it." He said pointing to the scroll the Jiraiya had just had a toad swallow before it disappeared in puff of smoke. "Second the contract you signed makes it impossible for you to speak of it to anyone who has not signed the scroll as well."

"I can still stop you from using that seal on the village." Danzō shouted.

"It is already to late. Once the last name was signed it activated the rest of the seals set arround the village." Jiraiya said.

"It does not matter I have agents all over the five elemental nations when they come back they will" Danzō started to rave.

Jiraiya interrupted him "and once they set foot in the village they will be under the same Genjutsu as everyone else."

"This isn't over." Danzō said.

"Yes it is." Said Hiashi as he struck Danzō knocking him unconscious. "I Hyūga Hiashi accuse Danzō of treason. After have been given a direct order to stop all activities of Ne. He has this night ordered them to spy on the clan heads and to attack the Hokage."

"As his head of clan I wave the right to be charges by the full council and deffer to the judgment of the Shinobi council." Hiruzen quickly added.

"What, you are not his clan head." Tsunade yelled.

"Actually his is his clan head." Aburame Shibi said.

"When, how?" Tsunade asked.

"Tonight when he signed the scrolled in front of the entire Shinobi council." Fugaku said.

"Why would that matter?" Tsunade countered.

Hiruzen signed "you must really get over your fear of blood Tsunade-hime. That scroll said that both he and I are married. We both signed it in blood."

Shizune snickered and Tsume burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Tsunade asked very confused. It was Mikoto who answered. "Tsunade-sensei you signed as well." "So what? So did you." "Yes I did but I was already married to Fugaku-san."

"Congratulation Jiraiya. After thirty years you finally managed to marry Tsunade-hime." Hiruzen said then he too burst into laughter.

"What you can't be serious?" Tsunade said.

"I am afraid they are serious. What is worse is that you will have to let it stand." Said Shikaku Nara.

"And why is that?" demanded Tsunade.

"Because if you do not Danzō must be tried before the full council. They have let him get away with worse than disobeying a direct order." Said Hizashi.

"Why you slimy toad I will get you for this." Tsunade promised. Jiraiya gulped knowing that he was in for a beating of a lifetime.

"Calm down Tsunade-sensei this also means that the civilian council cannot stop you from adopting Naruto-chan. You see she is already you daughter through marriage." Mikoto said.

Tsunade calmed down at once then gave a smile that set shivers down Jiraiya spine. "Now you have no excuse not to teach Naruto everything you know about Fūinjutsu. And I wont even have to sleep with you to get you to do it now." Tsunade cackled.

Jiraiya slumped down before he realized that Tsunade had admitted that she had thought of sleeping with him so that he would teach Naruto Fūinjutsu. He rocketed backwards from the nose bleed he got from thinking of him and Tsunade together.

"Enough! Do you accept that this contract is indeed legal and binding." Hiashi asked.

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya unconscious form then said "yes I accept that the contract is indeed binding on all signatures."

"Good. Now Sarutobi-sama as the accused clan head you will stand as his defense." Hiashi continued.

"Hai." Hiruzen answered.

"The Defendant is accused of willfully disobeying a direct order of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato by not disbanding Ne ANBU. He in fact has continued using them to preform various mission that he deemed necessary for Konahagakure safety. He on many occasions claimed that Minato did not have the stomach to do what was need to protect the village." Hiashi paused letting the clan heads absorb what he had said before continuing. "Hokage I ask that you lift your law for this hearing."

"I so lift it for this hearing alone." Hiruzen replied.

Hiashi nodded. "Yondaime Hokage faced with a freed and rampaging Kyubii decided to seal the monster into an infant. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina is that infant. This proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Yondaime would indeed do what ever was needed to protect the village." Hiashi paused for anyone to object but no one did. "With the only legitimate reason for the defendant to disobeying a direct order proven to be false I move that the defendant be found guilty."

Hiruzen took a step forward and addressed the group. "I would ask for mercy for the defendant. I believe that his acted in a way that he thought would protect Konaha. He may be guilty in deed but not in heart. I ask that his chakra be sealed and he be removed and barred from any position of power."

Shikaku the said "It is troublesome but I agree with Sarutobi-sama. Plus if we kill Danzō we don't know how the Ne agents will react."

"It is my belief that Danzō has used a seal on his agents to insure their loyalty. If we can change who their have to report to we should be able to avoid any troublesome actions" Hiruzen said giving Shikaku a pointed look.

"Jiraiya might be able to help with that. He is a seals master after all." Tsunade added.

"Who will be given control of Ne?" Shibi asked.

eyed each other distrustfully.

"Should it be one of the noble clan?" asked Akimichi Chōza.

"No I do not think that would be wise." Said Hiruzen looking at Fugaku and Hiashi.

"What about me, thought my clan is one of the noble houses?" Shibi said.

The rest of the clan heads looked surprised at his words.

Hiruzen coughed embarrassed "Yes that is a good idea. In truth I forgot that your clan was one of the noble clans."

Shibi became depressed at Hiruzen words. "Everyone forgets about us." Shibi said.

"And now we will capitalize on that fact. Your clan has been roots of Konaha supporting it, nourishing it rarely seen but of the utmost importance. It is only fitting that you take over Ne." Hiruzen said hoping to improve the Aburame's mood.

"Tsunade would you go wake up your husband? We have need of his services." Hiruzen laughed at the look on Tsunade's face.

Tsunade walked over to Jiraiya, who was starting to wake up on his own, she raised her foot to slam in it down on his crotch. Jiraiya screamed and scooted away from her as her foot came down with a loud boom leaving a crater were it hit the floor.

"What was that for Hime?" Jiraiya asked.

"You know what it was for." She answered.

"Jiraiya! We need you to transfer the control of the Ne to Aburame Shibi." Hiruzen said.

Jiraiya stood up while keeping an eye on Tsunade as he did so. He walked over to Danzō then looked down at the still unconscious man. "Hiashi do you see any seals on him?" Jiraiya asked.

"No I do not. However there is something off about his bandages. They make what is under them almost fuzzy." Hiashi said after he activated his Byakugan.

"Tsunade would you assist me in taking off his bandages?" Jiraiya asked. She grumbled but she came over to help the toad sage.

They started on the bandage on his head. When it was off they saw that the wound was completely healed and an eye patch would have sufficed to cover the empty socket. The two Sanin gave each other a worried look. They then began to carefully remove his arm from it's sling. What they first notices was the sealing bracer Danzō wore. Once the arm was revealed it became apparent that Danzō had replaced his injured arm with a new one. They then started to remove his kimono to reveal his chest. Jiraiya gasped and pulled Tsunade away from Danzō.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"He has a Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique on his chest." Jiraiya replied.

"I did not know he was this talented in Fkinjutsu." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya stood and went to retrieve his sealing supplies. "I have to undo this seal before we can continue." He said before adding under his breath "and before he wakes up or it will get nasty quickly." Once he had what he needed he began to draw symbols all over Danzō's chest.

"Is this really necessary?" Asked Hiashi.

"Yes it is. If you had killed him when you stuck we might all have been sealed inside his corpse." This shut Hiashi up and he let Jiraiya continue without any further interruptions form him.

"There finished." Jiraiya said after almost an hour. "If you would Hime scan him for any other nasty surprises."

Tsunade's hand began to glow green. She then placed one on Danzō's forehead and another over his heart. The glow from her hands slowly started to spread over Danzō's body. When the glow reached Danzō's new arm it flared even brighter. Tsunade jerked her hands away from him as if burned.

"What is it Hime? What did you find?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade concern written all over his face.

"The seal that allows him to control Ne is on his heart." She replied almost woodenly.

Tsunade then created a chakra scalpel and to everyone's surprise cut open Danzō chest. She then reach in and with her finger cracked open his rib cage exposing his heart.

"Why did you do that?" yelled Jiraiya.

"His arm it is Nawaki's." She said her voice almost dead.

Jiraiya scowled as he studied the seal on Danzō's heart. He then pulled out a piece of sealing paper and began to draw. Once he was done he channeled his chakra into the paper and placed it onto Danzō's heart. The seal onheart glowed breifly then it disappeared to reappear on the paper.

"Hime please close him up. We need to question him." Jiraiya whispered softly to Tsunade. She nodded as she placed her hands above the wound she had made. Her hands glowing green as the hole began to close.

"Shibi-san if you would please come here." Jiraiya said from his place kneeling beside Danzō.

Shibi walked over to Jiraiya and asked "Will my chest have to be opened as well." He was completely calm. He only seemed curious.

"No it was only necessary because I did not know what seal he had used. Now I should be able to put on or remove the seal without direct access to the heart." Jiraiya said. Shibi nodded his acknowledgment to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya rose to his feet placing the seal above Shibi's heart. Jiraiya channeled his chakra and Shibi became the new leader of Ne.

"Hokage-sama Danzō must answer for what ever part he played in Nawaki's death." Tsunade said her voice still dead.

"Yes he must Senju-sama. Jiraiya seal away his chakra I don't want him escaping."

"Hai." Jiraiya answered.

"Once he is done Inoichi-san I want you to go into his mind and rip out what he knows of Nawaki's death." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Inoichi said.


	6. Chapter 6: Root

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

"Shibi-san if you would come with me I would like to see just how much control you have over the Ne." Hiruzen said.

"Yes I would like to see as well." Said Fugaku.

"As would I" Hiashi added.

"I should come as well." Chōza said looking reluctant.

"Good the five of us should be able to deal with what ever reaction they have." Hiruzen said.

Hiashi turned to his family and said "Brother I entrust you to keep safe what is most import to me in this world." He looked at his wife then turned and followed the others outside to confront the Ne.

Inoichi placed a hand upon Danzō brow then closing his eyes as he entered Danzō mind.

Shizune came over to Jiraiya and said to him "Otōsan while Kāchan needs to know what happen to Onīsan you should take her home right after that."

Jiraiya was shocked to say the least. He had not thought about it but no that he was married to Tsunade he had a teenage daughter.

"What ever we find out she will need comforting." Shizune glared at Jiraiya. "You must behave yourself." She told him with steely glint in her eye. "You may have been a "super pervert" but that ends now. You have two daughters who need a good male role model." Shizune nodded to him then went over to Tsunade to comfort her as much as she could.

'Damn she maybe right. I will have to find some way to curb my super pervert ways.' Jiraiya thought to himself as he watched his daughter comfort his wife.

Hiruzen walked out into the night with the clan heads of the four noble houses of Konaha at his back. While he was confident that they could handle themselves if someone did manage to take them out it would be a devastating blow to the village.

"Shibi-san would you please call one of the Ne to talk?" Hiruzen asked.

Shibi turned to the nearest Ne agent "Ne come here." He commanded.

The Ne agent approached. He went to down to one knee and said "What do you wish Aburame-sama?"

"I have taken over Ne command from Shimura-san." Shibi said.

"I understand what are your orders?" the Ne agent said.

"I order you to tell me the extent of the control I have over you because of the seal you bear as a member of Ne." Said Shibi.

The Ne agent was silent for a minute before he said "We are forced to answer truthfully any question you ask us. We cannot say anything about you or Ne to anyone without you commanding us to, and if we try we are rendered immobile."

"What are the loop holes that you have found in the seals commands?" Shibi asked.

"We only have to answer what you ask not what you want to know." The Ne agent answered.

"Why did you hesitate before?" Shibi asked.

"I was trying to not answer." The Ne agent responded.

"Why did you answer?" Shibi asked.

"It becomes painful to not answer a question." The Ne agent answered.

"Will you follow me as leader of Ne faithfully?" Shibi asked.

"I will but others may not." The Ne agent said.

"Why will you follow me?" Shibi asked.

"You are my clan head." The Ne agent answered.

This caused the rest of the group to gasp. "Ne has clan members in it?" Fugaku and Hiashi said at the exact same time.

When the Ne did not answer Shibi ordered in a loud voice "The Ne is to answer any and all question that the reigning Hokage asks in as full a manner as possible for the situation."

"How did clan members become Ne members?" Hiruzen asked in a calm voice.

"Some where members form before the third Shinobi war but most were recruited during the war." The Ne agent said.

"What of after the war?" Hiruzen asked.

"Shimura-sama had to stop recruiting in the village once the Yondaime came into power. All recruiting is now being down outside the village." The Ne agent responded.

"Summon all Ne member who will follow me loyally who are in the village here now." Commanded Shibi.

"Hai Aburame-sama." The Ne member said before running off into the night.

"Well it does not look like you have complete control over them. I am satisfied they will not be misused against the Uchiha clan." Fugaku said. "I am satisfied as well, though I would like any Hyūga in Ne to be released and returned to us." Hiashi said. Fugaku looked like it had just occurred to him that one of his clan could be a Ne member. "Yes I too would like any Uchiha released and returned to us so they may be debriefed." Fugaku said.

"Hai, Hyūga-san Uchiha-san." Shibi said.

It did not take long before the Ne returned. There were around forty members standing there waiting for further orders.

Shibi turned to one of them and asked "How many Ne are in the village right now?"

"Around a hundred."

"Why wont the rest follow me?" Shibi asked.

"Most wish to be released or join ANBU and follow the Hokage." The Ne agent said.

"What of those outside the village?" Hiruzen asked.

"Most of those are younger they will follow because the have no will of there own." The Ne agent said.

"What do you mean they have now will of there own." Hiruzen demanded.

"Shimura-sama liked to recruit the young and indoctrinate them so that they have no emotion and will obey his ever command." The Ne agent answered.

"How does he insure they will follow his ever command?" Hiruzen asked.

"The initial conditioning is done in pairs. They become family. Once the initial conditioning is done he orders them to kill each other." The Ne agent said.

"What happens if they both refuse?" Shibi asked.

"If they have a kekkei genkai they are put into a coma and used for breeding stock." The Ne agent answered.

"Are there any children being trained now?" Shibi asked.

"Several. But none with a kekkei genkai or from one of the clans. All are from orphanages." The Ne agent said.

"Shibi gather your clan and prepare to take over all Ne operations. I expect a report on my desk first thing in the morning." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hokage-sama I would like to send some of my clan to aid in this endeavor." Said Hiashi. "As would I" Added Fugaku.

"You may both send five Jonin to aid Shibi. He has the command." Hiruzen said before he motioned Chōza to follow him back inside.

Inoichi was finishing reading Danzō's mind when the Hokage returned with Chōza. Hiruzen was quick to reassure everyone that nothing was wrong. "Fugaku and Hiashi are assisting Shibi In securing Ne."

Every one acknowledged the Hokage's words before turning back to Inoichi to hear what he had to say.

"Danzō's mind is full of blocks and traps. I was able to find out how Nawaki died." Inoichi said.

"With his mind guarded so well how were you able to get this information so quickly?" Hiruzen asked.

"That knowledge was not blocked or trapped. I believe it was not guarded simply because he had not ordered it done." Inoichi answered.

"Are you sure he had no hand in it?" Tsunade asked.

"I can not be certain until I have full delved his mind. His defense is quite clever really. He seems to have built a wall of other peoples secrets around his mind." Inoichi said.

"Why would he do something like that?" asked Tsume.

"Imagine we were looking for some other information but while looking for it you came upon secret while vital to you has no or little value to you any more." Inoichi explained.

"This is vital to me Inoichi. Just tell me who killed my Otōto." Demanded Tsunade.

"Sorry to but it so bluntly but Orochimaru killed your brother in and attempt gain the Mokuton." Inoichi told Tsunade.

Tsunade looked devastated. "He lied to me for years. Acting as my teammate when he had killed Nawaki. Sensei you should have killed him when you had the chance." Tsunade was so tired. She just wanted to go lay down and sleep. "Shizune let's go home. We need to check on Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Some one needs to stay here for Danzō trial." Shizune said.

"Let Jiraiya stay. He can vote for us." Tsunade said as she turned to leave.

Shizune looked at Jiraiya and said. "Otōsan finish as soon as you can. We will be staying at the main house." Shizune hurried after Tsunade so that she would not be alone in her grief.

Jiraiya stood strait and tall as he addressed the clans. "The Senju clan cannot forgive the insult that Danzō has given us he must be put to death." Hiruzen went to interrupt his former student but Jiraiya raised his hand to tell him to wait. "We recognize that he has valuable information so we will wait until T&I has extracted all they can from him. We just want it clear that the moment they are done he dies." Jiraiya said.

"Do any of you disagree?" Hiruzen asked. When no one spoke up he sighed. "So be it, Danzō is to be executed as soon as the T&I squad has extracted as much information as they can form him."

"Hizashi do you need any assistance returning home?" Hiruzen asked.

"We will be fine Hokage-sama Hiashi has sent us an escort." Hizashi replied.

"What about you Mikoto-chan?" Hiruzen asked.

"We would appreciate an escort home. I fear Fugaku will be to busy to think of sending one to see us home." Mikoto said.

"Inoichi I will send the ANBU to help you take Danzō to the T&I building." Hiruzen told him.

Hiruzen and Asuma went with Mikoto and Itachi to make sure they arrived home safely.

Inoichi's and Shikaku's Families left with the Akimichi family. Chōza leading the way as Shikaku stayed to help Inoichi guard Danzō.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. I went out of town for the weekend and did not have access to my computer. I decided to post this chapter even though it is a little short. I hope you enjoy it.**

4


	7. Chapter 7: Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Tsunade and Shizune arrived at the Uzumaki Manor without trouble. They passed the ANBU who where guarding the house. As they entered they heard someone singing softly. When they entered Naruto's room they saw the young ANBU captain holding the baby girl. He was rocking back and forth while softly singing.

Shizune snickered while Tsunade asked "What were you singing?"

"Just something my mother use to sing to me when I was little." The teen replied.

"That is sweet." Shizune said trying to tease the young ANBU.

He walked over to Tsunade and carefully handed over Naruto to her. "When she is old enough I would like to teach her." He said.

Tsunade looked him up and down then and asked "How old do you think is old enough?"

"She will need to start very young. Her chakra level will be off the chart if her parents are anything to go by and that is not even considering her passenger." He answered.

"What would you recommend?" asked Shizune.

"She needs to start chakra control exercises as soon as possible. Make it a game that way she will want to do it. That is what my mother did." He said.

"What do you mean make a game of it?" Tsunade asked.

"Do the simple chakra exercises like leaf balancing and and blowing to make her laugh." He said.

Shizune was intrigued by this solemn young man. "How do you know all this?" She asked.

"My mother kept a diary. I found it after my father died." He paused then added "I must go and report to the Hokage." He left in a swirl of leaves.

Slightly annoyed by his abrupt exit Shizune asked "Do you know who that was Okāsama?"

Tsunade smiled to herself at the interest her young friend was showing in the young ANBU captain. "I believe that is the son of the white fang." Tsunade answered.

"He is really young to be an ANBU captain." Shizune said.

"He is but his Sensei was the Yondaime." Tsunade said.

"Why is he so… lifeless?" Shizune asked.

"He is the last member of his Genin team left now that his sensei is gone. He is also the last of his family." Tsunade said.

"He seemed to react to Naruto positively. Maybe he will come out of his funk if he spends more time with her.?" Shizune said.

"You maybe right." Tsunade paused obviously thinking about something before she continued. "I will see if the Hokage will assign him as her body guard." This caused Shizune to blush. "It is late get some sleep Shizune I will stay with Naruto."

Tsunade shooed Shizune out of the room. She then sat down in a ricking chair and slowly rocked Naruto while thinking about here brother and Dan.

Deep inside T&I Danzō was strapped into a device so the Inoichi could break into Danzō mind. Behind him stood Hiruzen and Jiraiya. "Sensei how long do you think this is going to take?" Jiraiya asked.

"There is really now way of knowing. Danzō has had many years to build up secrets. His own and those of others." Hiruzen answered.

Inoichi drew back and sighed. "I am through his barriers but the amount of information he holds is staggering. It will take months to get it all." He said.

Hiruzen sighed as well. "Jiraiya you may go home there is no point in you being here at this time." He then smiled. "You new bride is waiting for you if I am not mistaken." Hiruzen chuckled evilly. "You have bitten of morer than you can chew there my boy."

Jiraiya hung his head to hide his smile. "I know Sensei, but it is what I have wanted since I was a boy."

"I just hope she will forgive you for how you got her someday." Hiruzen said.

Jiraiya looked up with his worry clear on his face. "So do I." Jiraiya turned and left headed to the Uzumaki clan home.

Jiraiya entered Uzumaki compound and was met by an ANBU guard. The guard bowed to him and let him pass without saying a word. When Jiraiya opened the door to the house all was quite. He started down the hall looking for Tsunade. The first bedroom he came to did not hold Tsunade but Shizune. The young girl was sleeping curled up into a ball. Her blanket had fallen onto the floor. Jiraiya went over and picked up the blanket and covered up his new daughter. He smiled down at the girl. The serious face she had been showing the world had relaxed in sleep. He continue down the hall until he came to Naruto's room. There he found Tsunade sitting in a rocking chair holding Naruto.

Tsunade looked up as Jiraiya entered. She frowned at him before she whispered "If you think that you finally got me you are mistaken."

A shiver went down Jiraiya spine. He had know that it would not be easy but he had hoped for some thing more form the women he had loved since he was a Genin. "Hime I know this is not what you wanted but it was the only way I could see to get Danzō out of the way." He said.

"I know Jiraiya and I have spent quite a large part of tonight trying to think up a different way but I have not been able to think of one. That is why I have decided to give you a chance." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya felt hope that maybe just maybe she would come to love him with time.

"I need you to do some things for me. No for us." Tsunade looked down at Naruto making it clear that she was including her as well in what she was demanding. "I know it is your nature to be perverted but we need you to find a way to curb it or channel it in a way that your daughter can still be proud to call you Otōsan."

Jiraiya was lost in thought trying to come up with some way to do what she asked of him. When finally an idea came to him. "I think I have an idea that might work." He said.

"What have you come up with Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"I have been toying with the idea of writing again but this time I was thinking of something more" he paused trying to think of a word that would convey what he wanted with some dignity but in the end he could not think of one so he said with a sigh "perverted. I was going to call it Icha Icha."

Tsunade just stared at him for what seemed like forever to him before she finally said "Writing might work but it has to be more than just smut."

Jiraiya smiled for a second before he realized what it would mean if his books were more than just smut. He would be a romance writer.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block but I am back on track now.**

3


	8. Chapter 8: An Old Student

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

It took three weeks to get all of the information from Danzō and what they found was disturbing.

Danzō had been manipulating the Uchiha into rebellion so that he could gain the Sharingan for himself. This revelation had an odd effect on Fugaku. He became withdrawn and stopped confiding in the Uchiha elders and his wife.

The worst thing, for Tsunade at least, was that Danzō had given information to Konaha's enemies that lead to Dan's death. The reasons for his betrayal was that Danzō did not want the Senju clan to continue. He could not stand the fact that Tsunade could sway the council simple because of her name. This almost broke her. If it was not for Naruto she might have fallen into a deep depression. After she had finally cried herself out she asked Jiraiya "Would you go and find any Uzumaki who are left out there and bring them home. I want her to have family. I don't want her to be alone if something happens to us."

Jiraiya nodded and said "I think I know where one Uzumaki is at. Do you remember the three I trained in Rain?"

Tsunade nodded.

"The one with the red hair I am certain he is an Uzumaki. I doubt he will come but he maybe able to help if I can convince him." He paused before he continued "It may be impossible to get his help. It seems that they lead an uprising against Hanzō. Danzō conspired with him to kill those three. In the end they were victorious but not without losses."

"Go to him and take Danzō head maybe that will appease him enough so that him will help you." Tsunade said.

This surprised Jiraiya he did not think that Tsunade could be so blood thirsty. He hopped that she would not let Danzō and Orochimaru's betrayal twist her in to something she was not.

"I will leave at once Hime." Jiraiya said.

It took Jiraiya nearly a week to get to the border with Amegakure. Once inside the country he made his way to the old hide out he had once shared with his three young pupils.

Once there he summoned Kōsuke a small red toad with blue markings. "I have a message that I need you to deliver to one of my former students." Jiraiya said as he pulled a scroll out and handed it to Kōsuke.

"Who do you want me to deliver it to Jiraiya-san?" Kōsuke asked.

Jiraiya thought about which of his two students he should contact first. Nagato had always had the cooler head of the two, but if what Danzō had revealed was true. Then his best bet for a peaceful encounter was Konan. "Take it to Konan, she maybe going by Lady Angel. Be careful I do not know how she will react to your presence."

The small frog left in a hurry. Jiraiya entered the small shack. The roof had partially collapsed. He could tell that it had been attacked. The signal that he had set up so that they would know if there was trouble was still on the wall. He smiled as he walked toward the sign and flipped over the one that had his name on it signaling that he was at the base. He sat back to wait for his former student.

It took nearly the entire day before Konan arrived. When she came she appeared in a swirl of paper. "What is the meaning of this?" Konan asked dropping the head of Danzō at Jiraiya feet.

"That is the head of the man who conspired with Hanzō to kill you and your friends. He is the man who decided that he knew what was in the best interest of all. He is the man who would do anything to achieve his ends. He is the man that would allow Shinobi under his command to kill civilians." Jiraiya said.

"Are you telling me that this is the man responsible for Yahiko's death?" Konan asked.

"Not only that those who killed Nagato's parents where followers of this man. The Sandaime had forbidden us from using civilian dwellings as shelter. This man, Shimura Danzō, thought he new better than the Hokage and told his men to ignore that order. He thought that any lose of civilian life would be acceptable. I have heard of so of what you plan. Not enough to actual stop you but enough to guess at what you want. If you continue on as you have you will be no better than those you have replaced." Jiraiya said.

"Did you only come here to preach at us or was there a real reason for your visit?" Konan demanded.

"I have a real reason as you called it for my visit. I have come to talk to Nagato." Jiraiya said.

"Ha, why would he want to talk to you. You left us." Konan spat.

"I left you when I thought that you could take care of yourselves. I tried to keep tabs on you when I could." Jiraiya said.

"A lot of good that did us. Yahiko died and where were you. Not here, we needed you, and you left." Konan yelled.

Jiraiya walked toward Konan and embraced her. Konan burst into tears and clung to her former Sensei.

"Sh, I know you miss him. It is okay to cry." Jiraiya said into Konan hair as he hugged her. "As much as we ninja may try to be emotionless we are still human."

They stood like that for several long minutes.

Konan released Jiraiya and took a step back while she wiped the tears from her checks. "Why have you come back?" She asked.

"I believe that I have found a distant relatives of Nagato's. One is a baby girl who has lost both her parents. The other is my former team mate Senju Tsunade. Fortunately Tsunade has decided to take care of the girl." Jiraiya said.

"Nagato is related to Tsunade?" Konan asked.

"I believe so. Tsunade's grandmother was Uzumaki Mito and the baby is also an Uzumaki though she does not have the Uzumaki red hair." Jiraiya answered.

"Red hair, is that why you think that they are related to Nagato?" Konan asked.

"Not only that the Uzumaki where known for there longevity and massive chakra. If what I heard about the fight between Nagato and Hanzō is true then there is a real possibility that at least one of his parents was an Uzumaki." Jiraiya said.

"Even if Nagato has Uzumaki blood what does this have to do with why you came here?" said Konan.

"Tsunade is afraid that the baby would be alone if something where to happen to her. The Uzumaki name does not hold as much sway in Konaha as it once did." Jiraiya was saying when Konan interrupted him.

"Why would the Uzumaki name have any sway in Konaha?" She asked.

Jiraiya looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted said "They were the ruling family in Uzushiogakure before it's fall. Uzushiogakure was Konaha most loyal ally and the symbol that is still to this day worn on the back of our flack jackets is in remembrance of them." Jiraiya raised his hand to forestall any more questions for Konan. "Tsunade has asked me to search out any and all Uzumaki who may still be alive and bring them back to Konaha to reform the clan there."

"Nagato will never leave Rain for Konaha!" Konan yelled.

"I never thought he would. I have come here to ask for his help in searching out the last of the Uzumaki." Jiraiya paused trying to decide if he dared ask for more. "There is one more thing I would ask the two of you to do." Jiraiya said.

"What more could you possible want?" Konan asked.

"The reason Uzushiogakure fell was because it became feared for the power that they held. Many believed that Konaha with the help of the Uzumaki seal masters would try and conquer the Elemental nation. I ask you to help me set up a safe house of sorts so that if it ever becomes necessary there will be some where for the Uzumaki to hide." Jiraiya said.

Konan was silent for several long minutes before she said "I will take your offer to Nagato and I will try and convince him to accept it." Konan said. She looked as if there was something she wanted to say but did not know if she should.

Jiraiya saw this but he did not try to get what ever the information was from her. He realized that her loyalties were divided for perhaps the first time in her life. "Konan I can tell there is something you want to say but are not sure if you should. As your former Sensei I advise you not to say anything. What ever it is it is obviously something you are not sure Nagato would want me to know. What ever your feelings for me your first loyalty should be with Nagato. Do not get me wrong there may come a time that Nagato may stray from his path and he may no longer deserve your loyalty. Your path is not Nagato's or Yahiko's. Even if you aims are the same but how you get there is just as important if not more so. Remember that though you may walk beside each other your paths are your own." Jiraiya said.

"I will remember that Sensei and I will tell Nagato of your words." Konan said before she bowed to Jiraiya and disappeared in a flutter of paper.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait life got in the way. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to put some action in the next chapter.**


End file.
